Castlevania: Lord of Roses
by Toxic Harmony
Summary: In the mystical realm of Aelor, the land of eternal night, a new threat from the world of mortals invades and seeks to make the realm its own. The threatening entity is known very much for its thirst for blood and lust for death. Takes place five years after Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Crossover with a friend's fictional saga.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. I see that you've stumbled across my little collaborative project. Just a few disclaimers before it gets underway. The first thing that should be noted is that a very major amount of content used in writing this (setting, characters, etc.) is attributed to another original series: the _Memoirs of the Rose_ trilogy, a saga still in progress by Erica Burnham, a good friend of mine. (I cannot post a link here, so I encourage you to google search "Memoirs of the Rose by Immortal Rosencroix" and read the first entry in the saga, _Memoirs of the Rose; _you'll find it on Booksie, under the author name_ Immortal Rosencroix)_ Many of the characters in this story are original characters belonging to that saga, and so those characters will be noted at the end of each chapter as they make their appearances. Characters belonging to other creators will also be noted. And of course, all Castlevania characters and settings belong to Konami.  
**

**With that out of the way, we can begin. I highly hope that you will enjoy.**

Chapter 1

_The year is 1835. One chilling night, in an old and nearly forgotten Romanian castle, illuminated by the light of a full moon, a cursed ritual is performed by one seeking to unleash the powers of darkness upon humanity and the world. In a candlelit chamber, a woman clad in violet dress stands before an upright ebony casket, u__ttering words to call upon and once again summon a malevolent soul back into the realm of the living. Her arms rise toward the casket and spread as she speaks the ritual's final sentences._

"We crave the presence of the embodiment of suffering, king of the night and ruler of darkness! Come, and make this wretched world your own!"

At this, the casket emulated a white light as thunder roared outside the castle and the structure of the castle was shaken. A chilling wind flowed throughout the castle and around it. With a few bright flashes of light, the casket was soon blown into pieces, revealing a towering and cloaked figure standing before the woman. It took a much-craved breath as the bright light faded, revealing it to be a pale man with long white hair. Blood red eyes were revealed as his eyelids opened to perceive his new surroundings and notice the violet-clothed figure before him, who stood in awe.

"At last…my lord Dracula has revived." She bowed before the overwhelming presence of her awakened master, who surveyed the room before looking upon his bowing servant.

"Indeed…and promptly so. It feels as if only a short time has passed since my previous awakening and banishment." He stepped down the pedestal and motioned for the woman to rise, speaking in a cold, yet slightly impressed and endearing tone. "It would seem that I have quite devoted followers."

"Oh yes, my lord…it has been a mere five years. When I discovered the failure of Carmilla to help you achieve your true strength, I could not simply stand by and let the failure stand." She rose, continuing to explain things to the newly revived vampire lord. "So, I trained in the arts of devil forgery here, in your original castle. When you revived in Carmilla's castle, this place appeared in its old, forgotten location, but with no master present, it stood uninhabited. Therefore, I took residence here, and have studied and trained in my new art since."

Her master seemed interested in what she described. "Oh have you now?" He stepped forward, observing the features of the violet devotee. "Few followers of mine have engaged in this practice over the last few centuries. You may prove quite useful to my purposes, seeing as you were skilled enough to bring me back here. What are you called, girl?"

She gave her master another small bow of respect as she introduced herself. "I am Juliana Dahlia Miklos, humbly at your beck and call, my Lord Dracula."

The Lord smiled slightly at the signs of strict obedience. "It is a fitting name. I shall address you as such, my faithful servant."

She nodded in acknowledgment as she once again rose up. "Yes, my lord." She looked up to his towering figure. "Does it feel well to once again walk freely?"

He nodded as he glanced around the room. "Indeed. It has been many years since I last walked this castle." He took steps, pacing around the room and recalling the details. "And it would seem that not a single mortal is yet aware of what has transpired, seeing as none have arrived to stop it." He recalled the impeccable timing of the previous vampire hunters who ruined his schemes within a single night, five years ago.

Juliana smiled darkly. "Yes, it would seem that the presence of this castle has gone unnoticed, my Lord. Which is good for our purposes. In seclusion, an army can be raised here, and you can take humanity by complete surprise."

The Prince of Darkness grinned. "Excellent…and soon enough, my vengeance upon humanity shall be wreaked." His eyes trailed up and out an upper window, looking out at the full moon. "Though, such shall have to wait until my full power is restored."

"Oh yes, of course." She swiftly made her way over to make more explanations. "I was able to revive you, but unfortunately, I was not capable of restoring you to full strength. Rest assured, my master, all preparations shall be complete to restore your power very soon. And then your curse shall again reign over these lands."

"Good." He turned to look upon her once again, his crimson gaze meeting her dark brown. "I expect nothing less from my capable servant. I am quite confident that you shall not fail me, Juliana." The statement was twofold, one of honest confidence, and also of threatening expectation, which sent a foreboding chill through Juliana. "Yes my Lord. I shall not fail you. I am your tool, purely existing to serve your will."

"Most excellent. As a matter of fact, I do have a…small issue that needs attending to." With this statement, a malicious smirk suddenly crawled across his nearly emotionless features as he took a step toward the girl, whose small stature seemed minimal and frail in comparison.

The sight of her master's towering form suddenly approaching sent yet another chill throughout Juliana's body. "And…what would that be, my Lord?" In what seemed like an instant, Dracula was no longer standing before her. He had appeared behind her, having taken hold of the woman's violet-clad form. His sharp-nailed fingers effortlessly and gently traced up her neck, his index finger resting on her chin as he took hold. It required little force or effort on the dark Lord's part, as Juliana offered no resistance to her master, though a newfound feeling of fear and exhilaration had taken root in her chest. His ice cold skin only further served to subjugate her. A breath just as chilling touched her skin as her master leaned in to whisper his answer.

"I'm dying for a little drop of blood." With one final grin, revealing a pair of deadly sharp fangs, the lord moved to acquire his first meal in years from the dark jewel in his grasp. All Juliana could do was release a gasp of thrill and pain, and shut her eyes as the Lord's fangs pierced her light skin. As her lifeblood was slowly drawn and consumed, she heard her Lord's voice speak within her mind.

_Do not fear. I shall not kill you. However…I believe I will be taking my time with such a delicacy._ With that, a steady and relished meal was consumed by a most hungry soul.

Meanwhile, it seemed that not all others were unaware of what had transpired. A few evenings later, deep within a nearby forest, a red-cloaked traveler made his way along the dirt path towards the cursed castle. Upon reaching a clearing, he paused, not looking up to see the shadowed silhouette of his destination, yet seemed to know just where he was nevertheless. A sly smile grew across what could be seen of his partially concealed features before he continued his journey, his intentions a mystery but clearly malicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light from the crescent moon illuminated the path to the castle as the traveler, cloaked and hooded in red, continued to his destination. A wolf could be heard howling in the night as he entered through the outer gate, into the outer court. With the surrounding structures long uninhabited and neglected, there was considerable damage, and an eerie wind blew through the courtyard, causing it to seem all the more hollow and abandoned. Its condition was in contrast to the adjoined castle, which looked overall unscathed. Most would feel wise to avoid such a place as this, but this did not deter the traveler from his venture. He continued to the moat to cross the drawbridge, which seemed to be left open as if it were some kind of deadly invitation to outsiders. The castle itself was quite large, above average in size and towering in stature over its visitor.

As the traveler entered the courtyard, proceeding toward the entrance to inside the structure, he was watched from an upper window by a brown-eyed inhabitant. A look of curiosity came about her features. She had no idea who might know where the castle itself was, let alone be daring enough to enter it. Deciding to sate her curiosity, Juliana turned to exit her chamber and proceeded to greet the unexpected visitor.

The visitor took the right of two staircases leading up to the large double doors. He found them unlocked, allowing him easy entrance. He took a few steps inside to encounter an expansive and elegant front room, an environment partially masked in shadows but adequately lit in candlelight. On either side of the room were staircases and doors leading to other locations within the structure, and directly before him was a path to an extensive hallway. As confusing as this would be to any typical person new to a structure such as this, the man seemed confident in his knowledge of where to go.

_Soon...the time approaches..._

After taking a short moment to contemplate his next movement, he stepped forward to continue. He was interrupted, however, by a sudden sharp, powerful and foreboding voice from above.

"You must be very brave, and foolish, to set foot within these walls…" The voice itself belonged to a large floating skeletal figure, clothed in a hooded, dark midnight blue robe. The personification of Death looked down upon the stopped visitor, descending down to address him. "The fact that you found this castle is astounding in itself. What could your business here possibly be?" The deathly castle dweller could sense an odd but suppressed energy about the visitor, causing him to be increasingly wary.

The visitor replied in a soft voice, not of the pleasant kind, but the kind to instill uncertainty and send chills through one's spine at the sound. "Oh, my reasons are simple enough. I come with intent to speak with the Lord of this castle. It is about matters that he may find most urgent." The only portion of his face that could be seen was his nose and below, as his eyes were invisible beneath the shadows under the hood of his cloak. Under the cloak, he wore no top, and his lower coverings were of simple cloths matching the red of his cloak.

Death did not much care for the mysterious nature or vagueness of the man before him. "'That he may find most urgent'? Tell me, do you have any idea just who _he_ is?"

He shrugged in a slightly playful demeanor, his "gaze" not quite looking at Death directly. "I have heard only a small share of things about him, but, considering that he has Death himself employed in his service…he must be quite a powerful and notable individual." A small smirk crept across his face as he revealed what he knew of the one addressing him.

This only served to feed Death's suspiciousness. He spoke in a slightly hostile tone. "Well, stranger, aren't you informed? Confident as well. And informed and confident strangers…can be a most unwelcomed threat."

This only gained a chuckle and "innocent" smile from the guest. "Oh, come now. I am not here to incite hostilities, I come in peace. I only seek to provide your master assistance. Assistance that I am sure he will make good use of."

"Right...so I'm sure you would not mind sharing before I allow you in to see him? If it is indeed so important, that is. Your name would also be appreciated." He approached the cloaked man, his presence overwhelming in comparison.

"Ahh…well you see, I'm afraid that information is strictly for the Lord's ears. It would be better if a lesser being such as yourself were only informed if he so wishes it."

By now, Death's irritation was growing. "Perhaps this 'lesser being' can convince you otherwise, mortal." He brandished a black-etched silver scythe of a heavily lethal sharpness from his dark aura. "If you will not state your business clearly, then-"

"Now now, Death. Must you be so rude?" Juliana emerged from a doorway atop the right corner staircase, looking down to behold the mysterious man. "I'm sure our master can make a little time for one who claims such urgency." Juliana rested a hand on the railing as she made her down. "Besides, even if our guest here is ill-intentioned, our master can always make use of more blood. I'm sure he is quite aware of what he risks coming here."

The man curiously looked in the woman's direction as he heard her words. "Indeed, I am aware, and I harbor no ill intent. Besides, I am a mere man with no notable strength to speak of. I assure you that I will do no harm." As he continued his insistence of good will, Death folded his arms in dismissal at his words, continuing to regard the man with suspicion and disdain.

Juliana responded with straightforwardness. "If you insist. Who exactly are you, then?"

He continued to be elusive. "Now, now. Is it not more polite to introduce oneself to a guest before asking their name?"

His continuing difficulty caused her some irritation, but she remained mostly well-composed. "Very well. I am Juliana Dahlia Miklos, one of Lord Dracula's most endeared servants. I coordinate many of our important operations here, and am also the more proper handler of guests. It is a pleasure to welcome you to this place, _sir_." The last sentence was comprised with a subtle stroke of sarcasm. "I assume you know the identity of my associate here. I hope you will pardon his rudeness."

"Oh, that is of no worry. I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Juliana." He shot her a smile that seemed overcompensatingly innocent as he gave a small bow.

"...a pleasure to meet you." She appeared uneasy and a bit suspicious at the man's demeanor. "Now, would you be so kind as to identify yourself?"

He stood tall again, smiling in amusement at her wariness. Again, he acted elusive about his identity. "I still do not feel as if I should say. Please forgive me if I am…overly cautious." Seeing how his refusal to do so was beginning to incite irritation, he became amused, but offered them an alternative. "But I am not unreasonable. Take me to your master, and you shall know my name."

Deciding it was not worth the time to pursue the issue further, Juliana agreed, though Death was growing rapidly impatient as he watched them converse. "Fine. If this is a matter of true urgency, I'll bring you to my master. But are you certain that you can spare no details as to the nature of your purpose here?"

The stranger finally conceded some information. "For one much more appealing and polite than the impatient floating corpse, I believe I can spare a detail or two." He paid no attention to the glowing glare of irritation from the insulted deathly entity. "Simply put, I am here to make an offer to your master. An offer of servitude and information, which may prove very valuable to his cause, should he accept."

Juliana resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his attempt to charm her, but was amused at his humor. "Ah. So you come here as an ally, prepared to serve our master?"

His smile grew a bit slyer. "Of course. In exchange for his end of the bargain. Which is minimal by comparison."

She momentarily considered before settling on a decision. "Well, you seem sincere enough."She turned to Death, who by now had just about enough of dealing with this difficult man. "I will escort him to the throne room. Move ahead and let our Lord know of our arrival, would you?"

"Hmph, certainly. Do hurry, I doubt he much cares to be kept waiting." Relieved to remove himself from their presence, he put away his weapon before slipping away, floating through the walls to proceed to the throne room.

With that, Juliana turned back to the guest. "Now then. If you'll come with me, I will show you there." She promptly turned to proceed into the hall behind her, leading the guest along. The hall was long and quite tall, and was populated with a pattern of large windows, blood red curtains, and pillars in the walls. An occasional large painting from earlier eras added a touch of elegant decoration to the hall.

Juliana again addressed the man as they walked. "I find it odd for a human to know so much about all of this. How much might you know about Lord Dracula and his intentions?"

"Oh, I know of many things. I am a person who…likes to keep informed, you see." He wore another smile as he followed along. "In regard to this specifically, while the established Church has proven effective at hiding the history and events behind Lord Dracula and his operations, let's just say that I have my ways of finding things out."

She nodded in agreement, as she had performed her share of secretly attaining information in the past. "Indeed so...there are many important things that are kept aggravatingly secret from public eyes and ears, for the sake of keeping them under control. Such dishonesty and deception is yet another undesirable aspect of humanity that shall disappear soon enough with their extinction." She recalled a thought. "As my master has said: 'What is a man, but a miserable little pile of secrets?'"

The guest nodded as they rounded a corner and proceeded up a few flights of stairs, moving toward a tower that led to the elevated throne room. "At many points in one's journey towards their final fate, they acquire experiences and perform actions that they would prefer no one else ever be aware of. Shame, among other emotions, drives humans to behave in curious ways."

She was surprised at how observant the man was. "Quite. So very often, it is in selfish and conceited self-interests. Each individual only cares for themselves when it comes down to it, and they will do the most irrational things to each other out of pure fear and ignorance. This is humanity's darkness…and the sign of their pathetic nature. It is why I have renounced them and everything they stand for. They will not withstand us, no matter how much they pray to their precious god or gods." Her spite was spoken from a personal level, indicative of a past event of some kind that had induced it.

"Ahh. So humanity has failed you, and so you left to search for something more fulfilling..."

She nodded, starting up the spiral staircase of the tower. "That is an adequate way to put it. Due to…certain events, I share Dracula's fury and disgust at humanity. That is why I am here, and why I serve him. We shall take this world from humanity, and wipe them out like the insects they are. If there are any survivors, we will keep them as slaves until either their deaths or eternity. That is all they are good for." Upon finishing her elaboration, she glanced back at the man to pose a question. "And what is your interest? Do you share our motivations?"

In response, he chuckled slightly. "In a way. Let's just say that, in helping you, my interests are advanced, and that they will not interfere with your Lord's own."

Satisfied with his answer, Juliana looked forward again. "That is acceptable, I suppose." They soon reached the top of the tower, emerging into another hall. She led him through a doorway at the end, which led to an outdoor stairway connected to a separate, higher structure. By now they had climbed to quite an altitude, allowing an expansive view of the moonlit horizon as they climbed the stairs. Inside the structure was a final hallway, leading to an elegant throne room. Large pillars and tall candleholders adorned either side of the darkened chamber, in the center of which were stone steps leading up to an elevated ebony throne chair. Resting in the chair was the King of Night, Dracula himself, accompanied by Death, who waited on his left-hand side and watched the stranger in disdain. Dracula watched in curiosity as Juliana brought the guest before him and bowed.

"My lord. I have brought before you a guest, who claims he is here with intent to serve our cause. He insists that he can be quite useful to you."

Dracula nodded. "So I have heard." He motioned for Juliana to step aside as he sat up to address and assess the man before him. "Step forward, and state your business."

The visitor did as instructed, offering a bow himself to the Count. "My Lord. I have heard a great many things about you and your endeavors. I sympathize, and have come to offer my servitude."

"Yes, I imagine that you have." He motioned for him to rise, his cold expression unchanging. "What precisely might you have to offer me, then? And what are you called?"

He rose before again speaking to the dark entity before him. He reached to pull and remove the hood covering his head, revealing long black hair and calm yellow eyes. "In honesty, I have never known my true name, but I have been known simply as Fayt. I have…many skills and resources at my disposal, and so, I have come to make you an offer. One that I am certain you will not refuse."

"Is that so?" He found Fayt's straightforward confidence to be an assurance of his potential usefulness and reliability, leaning forward just slightly in interest. "Tell me more of this offer you are proposing."

Fayt simply grinned before proceeding to make the offer to his deadly soon-to-be ally.

…

_Several days later, in an entirely different and deeply mystical realm…_

Another castle, of elegance illuminated by the pale light of a full moon, sat in isolation under an expansive sky and between a vast crimson sea and darkened forest. The only signs of inhabitance were of candlelight, occasionally passing by a few particular windows. All that could be heard were the waves of the red waters crashing against the cliff behind the castle. There seemed to be no activity, until a pair of shadowed figures could be seen emerging between the edge of the forest and the cliff overlooking the sea. They looked upon the castle before them, forming some sort of plot among themselves.

The taller of the two spoke when they finished their planning. "Very well Juliana, you know the plan. Wait for the second signal before you proceed."

The shorter promptly responded. "Yes, Lord Dracula. I shall remain in this spot until that time."

When they were finished, the vampire Lord pulled his cloak around his figure before morphing into a small swarm of shadowy bats, which flew off and vanished into the eternally dark sky.

* * *

_**Fayt is an original character from the **_**Memoirs of the Rose_ saga by Erica Burnham._  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The land of eternal night sat undisturbed by the events of the realm of the sun. This was the way of things, as it had been for several millennia. Still, this night seemed to cast an even darker shroud over the Castle Rosencroix, crown jewel of the northern regions of that accursed realm.

Lord Bloodthorne spent this night as he was accustomed to spending his others: in the seclusion of the darkened throne room where only the light of the moon could reach his solitude. His visage was stone, emotionless and twisted only to peer upon the inner workings of his own mind. Little others would glance up at the light of the celestial sphere and know that this indeed was no ordinary night. While common drunkards paraded in their revelry through the streets of the villages; while even his own guards carried on in watches as the many nights prior; he alone stood here now with clear mind, watching and waiting.

This was not his first watch on the eve of that fateful night where the very first vampire was rumored to rise. No, even his father and his before had took note of the strange and twisted energies flowing through the night. It was enough to make a mortal shudder and fear for unknown reasons in the dead of night. How much more was it here, for him?

The gentle flowing curtain from an open window billowed inward once. He knew. There needed no introduction for whose presence now stood at his side, peering over his shoulder into that darkened expanse of his kingdom.

"Count Dracula Vlad Tepes..."

He spun around, and yet not but darkness stood there. That, and the overwhelming sensation that he was not alone. A voice sounded in the darkness of the throne room. Impenetrable, commanding and powerful.

"Katsuto Bloodthorne...brother to Nicolae Bloodthorne...the Rosencroix clan...I have heard of you."

The vampire ruler cringed at that familiar form of address. Still, he knew well that it was not his place to correct nor to anger one millennia above him in both age and experience.

"What brings you hear this night? Why to my home?"

"Your home?" The deep laughter rumbled through the expanse of the chamber. "No...MY home!"

Bloodthorne hissed as his first manner of reaction, taking up a defensive posturing and baring his fangs in show of his dominance. The action only caused more laughter from the shadowy form.

"My home...a seat of power where I may rise again to former standing...and beyond. Your 'Fayt' has offered me a deal. A trade. A new, young body... the position of a ruler... a home... and a blood with more power than I have ever dreamt of..." A pause from the incorporeal as unseen eyes scanned the room and regions beyond. "...where is this flower? This Rose?"

Bloodthorne paled, his mind making the various connections in a matter of moments.

"Leave! Leave now! Fayt has promised you these things falsely! Whatever it is that you want, whatever he has offered to you, he has deceived you!" With an angered gesture, Bloodthorne turned on his heel to leave as a hand gripped suddenly, not onto his flesh, but surging past the material to flow into his form, heart and mind. He cried out once and fell silent.

The flow and merge of minds gave over everything. Dracula knew now all that Bloodthorne had leaned and experienced during his existence; memories, skills, words and images.

One in particular flickered in and out of focus as an unfamiliar sneer curled upon the lips of him who now stood alone in the throne room:

A gentle smile. White flowing hair. A single rose tucked between the strands, and two eyes the color of the crimson petals.

"All as planned...all as planned..."

Satisfied that everything was as it should be, "Bloodthorne" made his way back to the window where he initially stood. He extended his arm, producing a consolidate of darkened magic. Its form shifted, morphing into the shape of a bat. The first of two signals to be sent. It was then animated as if living, making for the window with instructions preloaded in its memory. It took off, flying into the distance.

…

Considerable time had passed since the first signal has been received. As Juliana awaited the call from her Lord to proceed, she bid her time by admiring the vast crimson body of water before her as she leaned against a large tree. There seemed to be no end to it in sight, nor any island or structure, save for a single black tower extending up out of the waters. As she had never heard of this mysterious land of eternal night, this Aelor, she was mystified. Her thoughts wandered at what mysteries and history that this land contained. In particular, she was now pondering the reason for the crimson color of the ocean before her, and what might be contained in the isolated tower in the distance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her hidden companion, who spoke in his notably unnervingly softened voice. "I take it that you are intrigued?" Fayt emerged from the shadows nearby. "A paradise to dwellers of the night and a variety of mystical beings, of which are spoken only in humanity's legends in your world. It is a realm that I am sure your master will be pleased to call his own."

"Hmm. I imagine so." While she was cooperative with Fayt under Dracula's command, she still was yet to trust him, and she highly doubted that she would be warming up to him at any point soon. For the sake of passing the time, however, she engaged in conversation. "It is a fascinating land. I never suspected that there were other inhabited realms, let alone one such as this." It was more the sort of place she would imagine or dream of as a child, and a place she found fitting in terms of relocation, as a way of abandoning the world of humanity that she had come to despise. She considered the possibilities of what a future in such a place as this might be like, among other things.

Eerily enough, Fayt seemed to have knowledge of her musings. "I imagine that you wonder of possibilities of your future here."

At that, she turned her head to face him. "…perhaps. Such would only be logical, considering that this will likely be my home from this point on. What is it to you?"

"Oh, it is no business of mine. However, if your future is something that is of concern to you…" He revealed a card from the fold of his robes. "Perhaps you would be interested in a telling? I am something of a fortune teller."

She was a bit skeptical of his offer, but curiosity was instilled within her. "That is not the sort of thing I have ever gotten into, even in my time as a witch. You wish to perform a telling now?..."

"Any time you wish, child." He smiled his unnerving smile that Juliana was starting to get used to seeing. "However, it would seem that now is not the best of times. Your master awaits you." He placed the card back in its deck, gesturing to the bat that approached. "Rest assured, you shall see me again soon enough."

Juliana watched Fayt disappear into the shadows before turning to see the bat fly near. She held her hand out, allowing it to land in her palm. It rested there, soon melting into a shadowy aura and disintegrating into nothing. Her mind lingered on Fayt's offer for a short moment before she set aside the thoughts to focus on her current task. When ready, she set out for the castle in the distance.

…

Just outside the castle, a group of castle guards were stationed just outside the front gates, awaiting the previously unexpected arrival of a guest. Among them was a soldier with fiery red hair, and a younger-looking man with white hair, blue eyes and wearing a pair of glasses. The younger one was musing on the recent exchange with his Lord, Bloodthorne. While he was very much strictly obedient, and certainly refrained from questioning his Lord's orders, his recent orders had gotten him a bit on edge and suspicious. He recalled the conversation as he watched for the one he would be escorting into the castle.

_Tuomas had been called to throne room to receive some specific orders. What might have been happening, he did not know, but he nevertheless proceeded. He soon arrived at the room, finding Captain Luferius already there. As he and Luferius never seemed to see eye to eye, he avoided eye contact as he made his way into the room. He promptly stood to attention. "Yes, my Lord?"_

_He could not place it, but there was something that seemed very unusual about the Lord. He received his orders in uneasiness._

_Bloodthorne turned and gave his Physician and Guard Captain their instructions. "Very soon, someone will be arriving, a young woman known as Juliana. She will arrive on foot. She is coming to discuss with me some important matters. It is something urgent involving the Bloodthorne lineage and rule, as well as others. When she arrives, escort her in, and then lead her here promptly. That is all."_

_"__A young woman, my Lord?..." Tuomas found this to be a rather unusual sort of guest of his Lord's, even though the explanation was reasonable and sound. An inquisitive expression grew on his features as to further inquire the identity of this woman, while Luferius did not seem to question it at all. Bloodthorne simply reiterated what was said._

_"__Yes. I cannot go into further detail. Simply ask her to identify herself and bring her here. Understood?"_

_"__Yes, sir." He and Luferius gave their respective bows before proceeding to carry out their orders, though Tuomas found himself questioning what he was told._

Of course, there was probably nothing to be worried about. What bothered Tuomas was merely a nagging sense of dubious intuition. Still, he felt the need to find validation for his worries. The only other who could be asked, as he was the only other one present in the small meeting of earlier, was Luferius. Though he would prefer to avoid conversing with him, Tuomas inquired. "Luferius. Did the Lord seem completely well and normal to you, and did you find the given orders at all strange?"

The given response was in a tone of impatient annoyance, but straightforwardness. "Yes. In fact, I would say he seemed to be in a better state than usual, if also somewhat mysterious. But I see no need to question him, nor his orders. Neither should you."

The impatience sent a clear message that silence was preferred. Tuomas simply nodded, silencing his concerns as he looked out at the field, awaiting the arrival of the young guest. After a short while, the expected one could be seen approaching under the veil of a cloak and hood. Luferius gripped his weapon as he usually would with a stranger approaching, though he stayed in place, rather than rushing out to halt her like he would if she were unexpected. Tuomas stepped forward to greet her as she approached. As he did so, he could sense a sort of mysterious mysticism about her, which he found curious, but at the same time not unexpected in a realm such as this. "Greetings, madam. Are you Miss Juliana?"

He was met with a pleasant voice's confirmation. "Indeed I am, sir." An expression of friendly intent looked back at him, putting him at ease. "I am here under somewhat urgent circumstance and must speak with the castle's Lord, Bloodthorne." Luferius observed her quietly while Tuomas welcomed her.

"Of course, you've been expected. Welcome to Castle Rosencroix. Please, right this way, and I'll take you to the Lord. Ah, and I also must emphasize that you ought to refrain from wandering. This castle can be rather confusing to new guests." She gave her agreement in the form of a nod, after which Tuomas turned to lead the woman into the castle. Luferius followed behind, as he we was ordered earlier. They walked through the outer courtyard and proceeded into the front entrance, which led into an elegant and expansive front hallway. They made their way to the throne room, taking a trip of about fifteen minutes through elongated corridors and a few staircases. As they arrived at the throne room, the Lord Bloodthorne was standing in the doorway to the balcony outside. As Tuomas called out to announce their arrival, he turned to approach and greet his young guest.

"Ah, you must Miss Miklos. I bid you welcome to my domain, Castle Rosencroix, though I am sure my servant Tuomas has already welcomed you accordingly. I hope you had little trouble finding your way here."

She nodded and bowed to Bloodthorne, as would be expected. "I had little difficulty. Thank you for your kind welcome. Your servant has indeed been just as kind." She looked up and rose gracefully as she was given gesture to do so. Shall we proceed with the matters at hand?" Bloodthorne affirmed her inquisition, and Tuomas bowed to take his leave.

"Is there anything else you require of me, my Lord?" Though he expected to be dismissed, his Lord insisted that he and Luferius remain in the room for a moment.

"Nothing further, but please remain for a moment, both of you. There are a few coming developments that I feel you two ought to be aware of."

Tuomas rose, looking to Bloodthorne in curiosity while Luferius stood at attention to listen. "Of what kind, my Lord?"

A small but unsettlingly malevolent smile came across Bloodthorne's expression. "To be specific, developments of expansion and conquering. We will be making plans to expand the reign of Kingdom Rosencroix…by force, if need be. Miss Miklos is here to assist us with making this goal into a reality."

Upon hearing this, both servants had completely opposing reactions. While Tuomas's expression indicated unpleasant shock and confusion, the Captain of the Guard seemed to be pleasantly surprised. Juliana could only smile in a sort of malevolent excitement. Tuomas, who had known his Lord Bloodthorne to have absolutely no interest in what he had just described, was taken aback. "My Lord…are you quite serious? Surely you jest?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear servant. I feel that this kingdom has reached a disturbing point of stagnation. Therefore, it is time to reach out further, and with more ferocity, than has ever been done before." He raised his arms as he spoke to add bodily emphasis. "Our reach shall extend even beyond this realm, establishing dominion over even the worlds of the living and their inhabitants. And if any refuse…they shall be promptly dealt with." He turned to Luferius. "What say you, Luferius? I imagine such would be a pleasant campaign for you to undertake."

Luferius could not help but let his expression grow more pleased. "Whatever you command, I shall obey, my Lord. As for myself, I find this a very wise decision on your part. I will be prepared to proceed at your immediate command." He bowed, showing his complete allegiance to the Lord and his plans. Tuomas, however, was not so enthusiastic, baffled by the absurdity he was hearing.

"A thousand pardons, my Lord, but I must insist that you reconsider! Do you not recall the consequences and state of things under the reign of your brother, Nicolae, and the utter suffering he brought upon the populace in pursuit of that same goal? Surely, you want to avoid a repetition of such a situation? That aside, do you even have a means to amass such forces capable of doing so?"

Bloodthorne merely chuckled with a darker smile. "Of course I recall the ways of my brother. How could I forget? However, I have had quite a length of time to reflect upon his words and actions. I have concluded that his aspirations and motivations were quite sensible, and that I should have been much more sympathetic towards him. Ah, if only I had not taken the steps that I had one year ago, he would be here to take part in our campaign…and the power of the Rose would now be ours." He momentarily lowered his head slightly with a solemn smile, and then lifted it back up to continue. "But, no matter. I shall be rectifying the latter of those two problems very soon." Tuomas, even more shocked at his Lord, was left speechless as the elaboration continued. He was suddenly worried for the safety of a particular other person who was not among them.

"As to amassing the proper forces, well…the forces of hell itself, employed by the methods of necromancy and devil-forging, shall provide us an army of glorious undead. All of wretched mortal man, nay, all living creatures who oppose us will be subject to suffering at our hands. The night and its creatures shall rule over all mortals as their masters and bringers of their demise. That, my dear Tuomas, is my will." By now, Juliana and Luferius were grinning in twisted enthusiasm.

Juliana offered her strict allegiance as Luferius had. "And I shall be your humble tool for achieving this goal, my Lord. You have my devotion and servitude, though I'm not so sure that sir Tuomas feels quite as devoted." She looked over to Tuomas with a foreboding smile, instilling in him great uneasiness. "I wonder if he's as loyal as you think he is."

Tuomas, realizing that he was outnumbered and alone in his stance, could hardly speak. His earlier suspicions had now been confirmed. "I…I…"

Bloodthorne looked at him intently, his malevolent expression remaining. "Well, Tuomas? What say you? I do hope that I still have your undivided loyalty."

Tuomas stammered a bit as he attempted to state his stance. "My lord…I'm afraid that I cannot…cannot…" He had never been non-compliant with his Lord's orders, but these were not the words of the Lord Bloodthorne he had come to know over the centuries. He was simply unsure of how to state what he intended.

Luferius, impatient and zealous as he was, brought his hand to his weapon, sending a chill of intimidation through Tuomas as he turned to address him. "Well, Tuomas? You are loyal to our Lord, are you not?" His fiery gaze drove enough intimidation into Tuomas to cause his to take a step back. He finally uttered his refusal.

"I…I am sorry, my Lord, but I simply cannot support such a thing. I cannot! My Lord, please, think about what you are saying! This is nothing like you! I remember when you swore to never rule in the ways of incessant violence and bloodshed...the Lord of Rosencroix that I know and am so very loyal to has never desired any such thing that has been uttered in this room this night." He looked at Bloodthorne with eyes of complete seriousness and sincerity. "You know that, otherwise, I am fiercely loyal to you, and only desire that you may make the right decisions. Please, I beg of you with utmost urgency, reconsider you current plans, for I fear of where this current course of action shall lead."

Bloodthorne returned Tuomas's expression with a frown of mock disappointment. "Ah, I see. Pity…I admire your loyalty to your ideals, Tuomas, but I am so very disappointed that we cannot see eye to eye. I was hoping to have your support, but unfortunately, it seems I shall have to cast you aside."

His gaze upon Tuomas sharpened with a grin, causing him to take another intimidated step back. He motioned for Luferius to apprehend Tuomas, at which Luferius complied. Luferius spoke as he moved to apprehend Tuomas. "Too bad you don't see as the Lord does. We shall have to leave you in the dungeon, it seems."

As he grabbed Tuomas by the arm, Tuomas began to grow anxious and speak more loudly. "My Lord, please!"

"Now now, Luferius," Bloodthorne interjected. "Perhaps he merely needs some time to consider things. This was rather sudden news, after all. There is no need for the dungeon. Simply take him to his quarters and leave him there, until such a time that he comes around."

"Yes, my Lord." Luferius nodded and obeyed, setting out and pushing Tuomas ahead. "Move." As they left the room, Tuomas looked back at Bloodthorne in stunned disbelief and sadness. He was met with a simple grin, as well as an accompanying smirk from Juliana, before rounding a corner and falling out of view from Bloodthorne.

Tuomas was absolutely perplexed, as well as disheartened. What had happened to the Lord Bloodthorne he thought he had known so well, in the course of what seemed like a mere few hours? Has his Lord been becoming this over time, or had something sudden spurred this change within him? The only answer to his musings was the sound of Bloodthorne's laughter ringing out, increasing in volume as Tuomas was taken to what was now to be both his domain and prison. The demonic laughter was blocked out with the closing of a final door, leaving Tuomas alone with his troubled thoughts.

* * *

_**Fayt, Bloodthorne, Tuomas, and Luferius are original characters from **__**from the **_******Memoirs of the Rose_ saga by Erica Burnham._**


End file.
